Shadows of Almia
by KumquatPanda
Summary: Kate has always dreamed of becoming a Ranger,and with her recent acceptance into the Ranger School now it cam come true. What she doesn't realize though is just exactly what lays in store for her and the darkness she will encounter.


Large iron barred doors stood before me, seemingly massive compared to my small figure. This was it, the last obstacle left were these doors and behind them, through those bars, stood my dreams, my goals, and hopefully my future.

I had to clench onto the strap of my duffel bag to stop the trembling in my hands as anxiety and excitement fought for control of my body. I couldn't believe that I was here, standing in front of the one place I had only been able to dream about just yesterday. I had no idea what to expect once I walked through those gates. One half of me couldn't contain the excitement I currently felt, while the other was going into a nervous breakdown wondering why I even bothered to come here in the first place.

 _'You idiot!'_ My mind spat. _'This was a mistake, it's pretty cocky of you to think you can do this!'_

I clenched my eyes shut as a wave of butterflies passed through my stomach, suddenly feeling sick.

"I shouldn't have come," I muttered to myself. I opened my eyes just a crack and once again looked between the bars of the gate.

There, past the gates and across a large field, sat a beautiful red school building with the words "Ranger School" printed in bold above the doors.

The Ranger School was created specifically for those seeking a profession in the pokemon ranger business, offering to train students to be rangers, operators or scientists as well as providing them with a high level of education. The school consists of a two year program, running consecutively with grades 11 and 12 of high school. As soon as the students graduate they are guaranteed a training position in a ranger base. However, the school is very specific on who they let pass through their system and only take in a total of twelve students every two years, four for each of the programs offered.

To put it simply, anyone who wanted to work in the ranger business dreamed of attending this school.

Last year I applied to be a student, and even now I can't forget how excited I was. Every day for months I would meet the postman as he arrived at our house, practically jumping with excitement, to see if I had gotten an acceptance letter. But as the days continued to go by with not a word from the school, I eventually had to come to terms with the fact that I didn't make it in.

I cried for a while after that, my dreams had been crushed. Becoming a pokemon ranger was a competitive job field, and trying to get in without attending Ranger School is incredibly difficult. Not getting the acceptance letter felt the same as having a teacher tell you that your future goals are impossible to accomplish.

But who would have guessed that nearly a year later, I would open my mailbox expecting to see the newspaper, only to find a crisp brown envelope with my name neatly printed on the front sitting there, the logo of the Ranger School adorning the top corner of it.

From what had been described in the letter, one of their students had decided that being a ranger wasn't for him and dropped out after the first year. I had been their next potential candidate and was first on the waiting list in case of a circumstance such as this one.

 _"If you_ so desire," they had stated in their letter, " _you may attend our Ranger School for the final year of the program. However, keep in mind that you will lack a year's worth of experience compared to your classmates and will need to work twice as hard in order to qualify for graduation."_

And so, here I was, standing in front of the gates to the school which only a year ago I thought I would never get the chance to see.

Taking a deep breath, I stood straight and tall and focused my gaze in on the school. This was my dream, and no matter what I would successfully graduate and become a pokemon ranger.

Excitement managed to push its way back and overcome my anxiety as a confident smile spread across my face.

The gates let out a low groan, and with a creaking sound that made my heart race with anticipation, they began to open.

* * *

 **This chapter is shorter than those that will follow, think of it like a prologue. I hope you enjoyed it and look forward to future chapters that will come!**


End file.
